Pretend
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: I pretend to hate you, to loathe you. I have to. I can't help it. I'm sorry Angel. MA chapter 5 up! NEW!
1. Montague

Story title: Pretend

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/Romance.

Summary: _I pretend to hate you, to loathe you. I have to_.

**Pretend** you were she and he was your enemy... **_Play along._**

* * *

In the halls were enemies...

I grab you hair, spit in your face and smile with pleasure. I laugh when you try to mumble hateful words back. Laugh when you trip over your own two feet.

If you ask me the truth I'll tell you. I struggle not to cry in front of you because I am sorry. (Sorry for doing this.)

You glare at me, sadly wishing that I would stop and help you pick up the books that I shoved out of your delicate fingers.

I taunt you all the while you ignore me. Trying to do your work. I know you hear me. I know you hate me. You want to punch me, make me say the words that you wish for me to speak upon my damned lips.

We had this going on for years now. You ignoring me and acting as if I don't exist. Pretending playing our parts we've mastered over the years. I the nasty Slytherin and you the Angel kind and gentle. If I could I would kiss you. Tell you I want you. I'm sorry, Angel. To see you cry hurts and when I see what Fred does to you hurts even more.

I can't help it. It's my role, my part, and my nature. I'm sorry. I've said this before "I'm sorry" but they mean nothing to you because I'll never tell you.

Tell you the truth.

That I'm lying.

Lying to myself for years and till this day this very second as I watch you across the Great Hall.

Fred doesn't deserve you. I wish I could show you, tell you. Help you. Love you.

_Were great actors you know. _

I know your pretending to love Fred. I know because I care. Let me love you. I can save you from him. Just watch.

I'll hold you close. Whisper consoling words telling you how I felt for so long, for way too long, hiding them away and packing them away in a case.

You catch my eye and you quickly turn away from my gaze.

Why do you stare at me like that? Do I scare you?

I don't mean to.

You're the smart one making me dance circles around you. Waiting to see you explode and give me the row I wanted. The passion of hate, the hate that I made you wish upon me. Is it because I make you spill more emotion on me than on any other?

I am sitting here thinking of you. Your lips, your dark brown eyes... God I love you.

If I kissed you, would you slap me out of anger because I treated you like this? Or would it be because I took to long to show my true feelings towards you?

_We'll never know._

_It'll never happen._

I am your puppet. Your emotions control how I feel, where to move, when to react.

_When to leave._

I never meant to hurt you. I'm just acting. Putting on a show for everyone around like I'm supposed to while you pull the strings in the right places.

_I pretend to hate you, to loathe you. I have to. _

**I'm sorry**...

I can't help it**, _Angel_**

* * *

A/N: yeah this is my first Montague/Angelina story. I've grown to like this couple. I hope you all review. It would make me happy and urge me to update quicker. By the way check out he story **_Mark of Montague _**it's a good story by Luckylilly. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Montague and Angelina

Hey! Any way I am finally updating this story Pretend. Yea, I know long time no see? Sorry about that I was racking my brain for ideas.

Disclaimer: Angelina, Fred, Montague and who-ever-must-be-named I don't own them.

When ever a character is in _Italics _that means they are thinking. And when the words appear in **bold **it's a flashback okay.

Chapter title: **The longing of a kiss.**

_Angelina_

_Sitting in the great hall day by day seem pointless. It's the same day in day out... dreadful. All Fred and George seem to talk about is their joke shop. _

_Days go by and I wonder what happened to us. I wish he'd caress my face and kiss me like we used to when we first met._

_I wish he would smile and mumble the sweet things… the sweet things those are far too great for me to even speak of. I wish he'd look at me._

"Fred"

"Not know Angelina," he said softly but firmly. She turned away from him in disgust.

_I wish he called me Angel._

_Montague_

_I was just wishing to see her today. Its funny though, a while ago before I met her I thought wishes were just desires that couldn't be fulfilled. _

_I spy across the Great Hall- the Gryfindor table._

"Fred"

"Not know Angelina," he said softly but firmly. She turned away from him in disgust.

_It's disgusting how he treats you. Your so much more that he can handle. Fred's not worthy of your words, body and mind. Smile Angel, I am here. No matter. I am here._

_Angelina_

_Is he really so blind? Am I dieing inside ? Has that special place he saved for me just decayed away?_

_Please speak._

_I need your words to mean something than that for my love that is dieing for you. My eyes wonder around the room because they fail to rest on you. _

_And whom do they rest on? Someone I despise more than anything I feel right now. They rest on him. _

_Rude._

_Arrogant._

_A Slytherin. _

_Who gets off on watching me fall? Who likes to see me at my toughest rates?_

_Montague. Michael Montague._

_My eyes won't leave him they pierce with malice. He turns so swiftly catching my deadly sneer un phased. I relies for once that he didn't flash me his mischievous smirk he does before every Quddtch match. _

**Montague and Angelina glared each other as their captains shook hands before the match. It was drizzling but you could still see Montague's smirk play across his lips towards Angelina's scowling face.**

**"Your not going to win Oliver."**

**Oliver cocked an eyebrow to show disapproval towards the other Captains words. **

**"We'll see 'bout that won't we Angelina?" Oliver turned towards her. She smirked back at Montague.**

**With out further ado they mounted their brooms.**

**"Ready?" said Madame Hootch, "on your brooms...GO!!"**

**Montague swerved towards Angelina, knocking into her shoulder on purpose.**

_Why do I deny him the fact that he's equal to me? He's not. Always has … always been. _

_Why won't he look away first this time? Why won't he let me win?_

Angelina looks away slightly rubbing her shoulder.

Montague.

_I casually steer my eyes from my bagels instantly confronted by pair of solid brown ones. _

_Angelina's browns ones. _

_Her gaze is a mean one, though it softens a bit when she sees that I had purposely forgot to smirk back. It has much to do with hate._

_Angel, this is all pretend. Can't you see?_

_She looks away as always. Which leaves me to wonder why she chooses to look my way. I see her place her face in her hands._

"Montague," said Crabb, "what are you staring at?" Montague turns away and glares at him.

"Does it matter?"

**"Watch where your going Angelina!" Montague shouted trying to swerve around her. **

**Angelina rubs her shoulder and stares back up to him. **

**… **

"Yes," said a voice known all too well to Montague ears, "It does when you're staring at the Gryfindor table."

"Malfoy, what is it that you are _implying_?" spat Montague bitterly.

_I never did like that Malfoy. He was always snooping around._

Angelina

_I held my face in my slim fingers wondering about all that has come of this- Fred and I fighting. I would figure this out because I was I, Angelina and after this everything would be okay. I wished everything would be okay._

Angelina stood from the table. " Angelina, where are you going?" said Fred suddenly concerned about her where about.

_I plaster on my fake smile on. I am happy, I am always happy. That's me, Angelina._

"To the bathroom," she turned to leave. Angelina walked out the Great Hall doors her face instantly turning from a smile to a face of tears.

Montague

"Malfoy, what is it that you are _implying_?" spat Montague bitterly.

"That's right what am I _implying_?" Draco shot a smirk at Goyle who began to laugh with Draco and Crabb joined in.

Montague quickly looked over to the Gryfindor table as Draco, Crabb and Goyle walked away heading towards the Slytherin common room. He watched silently as Angelina made her way to the Great Hall doors.

_Angelina walked out the Great Hall in quite a hurry. I know where's she's going. I've visited that place a million times. A million times she's cried. And a million times I've watched._

Montague stood and exited the Great Hall taking a few glares from the Gryfindor table along with him.

_To see you cry hurts and when I see what Fred does to you hurts me even more._

_Angelina _

_The astronomy tower is where I head off to so beautiful here and clam. The stars look beautiful as always. _

_The shock of the wetness on my fingertips from my tears made me wonder about what I was crying about before. I guess this place has a way of making me forget about my troubles. _

_The second tear comes down my cheek to my lips, cold against my warm cheeks and the winter breeze. The first shooting star comes across the midnight sky and you know what I did? _

_I wished._

_I wished that the one person that loved me the most would tell me for so long they've been wishing, just like me to find someone to love. I knew this was wrong… because the person I wished to see was Fred._

"Beautiful isn't it?"

_Dare I turn to see the speaker? Him of all people. Why was he here?_

Angelina wiped her face of tears quickly. "Montague?!"

Montague

_She's crying her first tears. I knew I couldn't tell her the way I truly felt. I had a part to play and I was getting good at it now. _

Angelina wiped her face of tears quickly. "Montague?!"

Montague moved from behind the white stone pillar and stared at her. Then his face grew angry and the smirk played back on his sharp features.

Angelina clenched her fist

_That's right Angel play with me. _

"What are you doing here?" Angelina held her chin up and stared into Montague's deep blue orbs that were focusing on her.

"Johnson, I hope you don't cry during the Qudditch match we have next week because," Montague walked up to Angelina with a sneer, "it would show how much a woman can't play a man's sport."

"Women can play the sport just as good as men!"

" Women are supposed to be home…" he paused, "like you. Oliver will make a horrible choice if he chooses for you to be the captain. Then again more medals to us, Slytherins."

Angelina stood forward. "Slytherin's are scum, and so are you Montague. I hate you."

Montague stood still for a while with a blank expression his face. His eyes soften for a bit and then rage took its shadowy place in his blue depths.

Angelina glared at him and walked past him, but he stepped in front of her.

"Move," Angelina spoke.

"No," Montague glared.

"MOVE," Angelina tried to walk past him.

"No," his voice was soft but the same amount of anger was there. Angelina walked by Montague who stood in her way. She moved left and so did he.

"Montague, move," she said softly somewhat defeated.

"No," he said almost a below a whisper he stood.

_You hate me…such strong words from an Angel. _

"Move! "said a voice that made Angelina and Montague turn around. It was Fred with his wand aimed at Montague, "now."

Montague sneered at Angelina and walked away with a swoosh of his cloak down the hall with a look of hurt on his face.

Angelina

_I guess my wish came true_


	3. Angelina

Third chapter this one is going to a little slow moving I think. The next chapter is going to be a little hard I think.

Declaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter: 3 **Practice Makes Perfect.**

Soft hands landed on her tense shoulders. They tingled against her warm skin. Angelina shrugged them off and walked away from Fred swiftly to her dormitory. He made a grab at her wrist but she snatched it free.

She would make him save his words for some other day she didn't need use for them now. Angelina grabbed her cloak and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Her attention gazed towards her window admiring the bright lights wishing she were somewhere but here, thinking about last night.

Montague words echoed on and off again in her head. She knew they weren't true but a silent voice held in too long began to question if she was ready.

_If I do become Captain will I see it through? Or will I be defeated? Why does he have to be so cold? Do I make him that way?_

No matter how many times she practiced she felt she wasn't good enough. Not with Fred, and not with Montague.

She drew in a soft deep breath and closed her eyes. It was hard to think when you were unsure of what to make of it. Montague was growing stronger both on and off the field.

'_Know your enemy," she thought._

But when she spoke these words she knew nothing.

_Had he been so mysterious just to through me off from finding the real him? Or was he just making me play a game we both started ages ago?_

She felt constantly insecure. Sadden by her current dark aurora. Her so-called friends were too busy with their own cares and Fred...he had his own worries. She had a strong intuition that he was hiding something.

_Everything's changed._

Wrong Angelina, things don't just change for any apparent reason.

_I don't know what to do. Everything's happening too fast. Why can't it just wait? I am I falling behind?_

Where ever she went she felt insecure. Sometimes she felt someone watching her, protecting her in a way that no one knew. Her first thought was Lee but it wasn't it-it was some one else she could sense it.

Angelina smiled softly in the darkness. A name.

_Montague?_

She never paid any attention to Montague but now she knew she had too. She had to practice or she would loose the game before it would even start.

She had to admit the short argument that stirred in the hall between her and Montague had made her feel much leveled. She secretly didn't want it to stop.

She liked the challenge…

Montague's icy stare fixed on her every move his words seemed to hit her in her weakest points on his well made targets. He was studying her. Figuring out things that possibly she didn't even know. She felt pressured to hate him.

_Or is he pressuring me?_

Either way she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. Just the thought of beating him at his own game made her smile. If she couldn't beat him off the field she would beat him on it. Quiddtch against the Slytherins was next week.

And she couldn't wait…

* * *

Morning came all too quickly this she thought as she stood out of bed, looked at the time and headed into the shower.

After she showered and dressed in her Quidditch gear, she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Few students were awake but were just as perky as always. The food in her mouth tasted tasteless, but she needed the energy for Quidditch practice.

At the corner of her eye she saw Fred walking beside George and then parting ways to meet with her. His eyes fixated on her and she curiously looked up. Fred looked anxious and worried. He took a seat in front of her sitting his books beside him.

Her plan to avoid Fred for the whole day failed.

_Leave me alone._

"I could have handled him," Angelina mumbled stirring up her cereal getting straight to the point. She stared at the table she wasn't ready to see his expression just yet.

"What?" a puzzled expression etched his face.

"Yesterday, in the Astronomy Tower -I could have handled Montague," she stopped short, "on my own," she finished. Montague's blue eyes were on her again and her concentration went off.

"You just looked like you needed help," Fred lowered his voice and leaned in towards her, "you haven't been acting yourself lately. Is there something wrong?"

_Ha! _

"I'm fine," she said sternly stabbing her cereal with her spoon. She stood up angrily.

_Since when do you care?_

Angelina left her breakfast with a very non-convinced Fred. He quickly stood and marched up to her. He grabbed her wrist.

"No, no you're not okay." He said slightly raising his voice.

_You never cared, so don't care now. Let go of my wrist!_

"Just drop it!" she yelled yanking her hand free. "I'm fine and I would probably be better off if you wouldn't interrogate me when ever you bloody damn well pleased!" She began to walk away again but he stood in front of her. The image of Montague danced in her head.

"Stop putting me in a box, Angelina!"

Angelina turned around, "I will when you quit shutting me out!"

"What _is_ **wrong **with you?" he said annoyed.

Angelina shook her head sadly, "I've changed. Haven't we all, Fred?" and with that she swung her book bag over her shoulder and headed towards the Qudditch pitch.

"What are you talking about?"

Fred shook his head and watched her walk away. He met up with George wondering why she lashed out on him.

"What's up with you and Angelina?" George asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it," Fred mumbled.

* * *

The cold wind stung Angelina's cheeks she didn't know why she lashed out on Fred like that he was only trying to help.

"Oy! Johnson!"

Angelina turned around to see Oliver rushing up behind her. His brown hair swayed in the wind. He just got finished putting away all the Quidditch equipment.

"Oy, Oliver," she said feeling a little better to see her friend.

Oliver smiled and walked along side Angelina. "So, how are you?"

"Great, Ollie."

_Liar! Liar! Liar!_

"What I didn't catch that?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing."

Angelina rubbed her temple to rid away the thoughts.

"Hey, Angelina, are you okay? You don't look fine," Oliver spoke worried.

"Oh, it's just a minor headache that's all."

Oliver eyed her. "Well, make sure you get to hospital wing, I don't want any of my team mates falling off brooms because of minor headaches," he teased. Angelina gave a faint laugh.

_Laugh it up_

"So, how's Mrs. Johnson?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, she's doing fine. Same oh… same oh."

"That's always great to hear."

"Yeah," Angelina breathed. She really felt like being alone right now.

"Qudditch practice went well. If you keep up the good work we may have a future Captain in the making." he smiled wondering if she caught the hint.

"Yeah," she said dully obviously not listening to a word he said.

"Are you alright, Angelina?" he saw her look downcast. She would have been jumping for joy. Unless something else was on her mind.

"No."

Oliver took her hand in his hands. "You can tell me." he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Okay," She smiled sadly.

* * *

Fred made his way towards the Quidditch pitch with confusion on his mind. Angelina was acting very strange. Usually whenever they had problems she would always tell him, not shy her way out.

He tried to talk to her in school but she brushed him off at every try. When he went to go look for her in her dorm she wasn't there. Alicia and Katie hadn't seen her all day.

Finally though, Lee told him he saw her heading out to the Quiddtch fields.

He sighed.

The sun was setting casting a bright pink and purple light over the school lake, which was still against the ridged wind. He pulled his cloak closer to himself in frustration.

The grass under him was wet from the rain earlier. He wasn't surprised that Oliver urged them to continue to play.He was a maniac when it came to Quidditch.

His blue eyes scanned the area when he saw two recognizable figures holding hands on the field.

_Angelina with Oliver? _

Without thinking he picked up his pace in walking.

* * *

Tears fell from Angelina's eyes. She told Oliver about what was going on between the two. How he acted like she wasn't there. How he didn't smile-or do the little things they used to do together.

"Look at me, I'm bawling. Strong Angelina is bawling," Angelina teased herself as eyeliner smudged her eyes.

"But you look beautiful doing it," Oliver whispered holding her close. They laughed a little.

They chose to sit near the lake. Admiring its still and pure beauty. She noticed how cool the air was and leaned against Oliverclose tothe tree.

"Remember us? When we used to fly over the castle late at night just to look at the sky? We were young and naive-reckless," Angelina said sighing.

"Yeah, we could have got caught." Oliver mumbled his words almost getting lost in the wind.

Angelina laughed lowly. "Yeah, but we didn't care," she sniffled.

" God it was beautiful, Angel. We would name them after places and things…" Oliver paused, "I named one after you," Oliver whispered.

Angelina smiled everything was beautiful.

_Those were the days._

"He doesn't know what he's got. You're a one in a million," Oliver said referring to Fred.

Angelina pulled away a little. "Really?" she asked surprised at Oliver's words.

"Yes." Oliver stared her in her tear-streaked eyes, "you are." He careful wiped one away.

Without warning Oliver leaned in and kissed her lips. She was surprised at his sudden movement. Though she let him do it anyway. His warm lips searched hers.

They kissed before when they were eleven, when the stars were bright and the land dark.

Angelina pulled back away. And searched his eyes.

_If only you were Fred._

She leaned back in and began to kiss Oliver thinking of Fred… and his touch.

_He's right. Montague's right. I'm not strong_…

Another tear fell from her eyes in shame.

* * *

Is it good? I hope it was. Maybe I'll make one on Fred's POV? I'll see. Well. Thank you all again!

Choco.


	4. Angelina and Montague

Story title: Pretend

Rating: PG-13

Chapter title: **Maybe**

Genre: Angst/Romance.

Summary: _I pretend to hate you, to loathe you. I have to_.

**Pretend** you were she and he was your enemy... **_Play along._**

A/N: Sorry for the huge hold up...thank you Latrice for that message. That made me get this out quick. So, I guess this is to you.

ChocoxX

* * *

Angelina pulled away from the kiss and looked down sadly. "What have I done?" she whispered. Oliver pulled her closer to himself as the wind whipped angrily at his air. "W-we can't tell-,"her voice shook 

"I know…I know," he said sincerely thinking the same.

"It'll break his heart. Oliver I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I shouldn't have… it was wrong of me. We have to forget this had ever happened…" Her last words inked with regret and heartache.

There was a long pause

"I can't."

Angelina pulled away from him and stood, "… we have to." Angelina stared down at Oliver who looked up to her grimly.

"I can't-"

"Why not?"

Oliver stood towering over her. "Because…I love you."

"…Take it back."

"I love-

"Stop-you can't." Angelina said saddened. "I can't."

"But I do…" he took her hands in his. " You used to too."

Angelina looked down at the grass and sighed. "That was then…Fred is now." Oliver squeezed hard on her hands. Slowly he let them fall down her sides.

"So you don't then?"

Angelina gave a soft peck on Oliver's cheek. "Friends…and for always."

* * *

Oliver angrily strode away to the lockers. Her words hurt him. They were friends…nothing more never less. He thought his feelings would fade but they re-surfaced and were becoming stronger. 

He needed to talk to Angelina and he wondered if she cared to join.

* * *

Angelina looked up just in time to see Fred walking towards her. His cloak clasped tightly around his frame but his hair danced like wild fire in the wind. 

Fred looked at Oliver's retreating form then to her whose face was tear streaked. When he reached her he placed a welcoming hand on her cheek where her tears once were. Even to this day his touch had the same effects on her.

Angelina looked at the cool earth floor then into Fred's eyes. She shivered not at his touch but at the wind. His hands were warm even in this bone chilling wind

"Did I do this?" he whispered holding her face in his hands.

"Yes," she whispered.

He kissed his way to her forehead, just barely below her lips, and then he casually brushed his lips over hers making Angelina's eyes slightly flutter.

"Can I fix it?"

"You can try."

* * *

Montague dashed through the Qudditch lockers his day-not so good-his mood the same. Professor Mc Gonagall had taken points off Slytherin due to Draco's sharp tongue. 

"Stupid bitch…can't do anything right…why do I put up with this," he mumbled in between getting his Quidditch equipment on and snatching his broom. He ran his slender fingers through his hair and sighed.

_I need to get out

* * *

"I'm sorry Angelina-I want to make things right. I didn't mean to hurt you. I need you. I hate this-forgive me." Fred embraced her in a hug. The last sentence caught her off guard. Should she really give in so easily? _

_Forgive you?_

"Angelina?" Fred pulled away slowly with a soft smile. "Forgive me."

_Why should I?_

"Please forgive me. I wouldn't be complete without you," he whispered kissing her temple.

"Yes.." she whispered, "I forgive you," she kissed Fred. His lips on hers made her feel loved. This felt unreal but at the same time to Angelina it was…beautiful.

Maybe he did care. Maybe he would stay this time. Maybe...In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if Oliver would keep his promise.

_I have to talk to Oliver._

* * *

Montague breathed in the cold air. Winter was coming. He mounted his broom and sighed. It was times like this that he enjoyed being alone. The windy day made it even more enjoyable. The clouds over the sky were growning a deep gray and the sent of rain was growing stronger. 

He made sharp turns up and about his broom-practicing his routine from practice that afternoon. The Gryffindors were going to have a run for their money.

_Swoosh!_

His speedbegan to slow down when saw her. The fallen Angel. Her soft bright skin, those nice soft eyes, she was everything he shouldn't have. She was with _him. _Smiling laughing.

_Disgusting._

He glared down at Angelina who in turn returned it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It was a odd feeling that was shared between both of them. Fred was to busy kissing her that he didn't relies that she was looking somewhere else.

Angelina looked away suddenly then back. Montague was still staring. Fred smiled down at her and at that moment he wished he was Fred just so she's smile for him. She was beautiful to Montague no matter what she did… this including Fred.

_Swish!_

It had been his luck that it had begun to rain. Thick drops of rain claimed everything in sight. Montague frowned down at the couple that hurried to get inside the Hogwarts building.Angelina's distant giggle made him feel so far away.

_She's with him now, deal with it_

Montague sat near that tree counting. Counting down the day she will be his. Even as easy as this may sound it grew harder by the hour.

* * *

After parting ways with Fred and kissing him good-bye she began to make her way to her Qudditch locker.Angelina had planned on getting something from it but was interrupted by Oliver. She rubbed the thought of what happened earlier out of her mind. 

_Come on admit it...You still havs for him right?_

It was cold and wet now downstairs. Angelina shivered and hugged her black hooded sweater closer. Faintly in the shadows she saw that she was not alone. The dark figure sat down cooly to himself and stared helplessly at the stone floor.

When she drew close she recoginized the figure all to well. His eyes always gave him away. Montague sat there dripping from the rain out side.

He was no doubt waiting for her.

Angelina mentally smiled. Maybe she could get a row out of him. Montague looked up at the shadow that cast a dark shadow over him. It was Angelina.

"Montague," breathed Angelina.

"The one and only," he smirked looking up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she mummbled though she didn't cared if he gave an answer or not.

"I see you and Fred did a little kiss and make up…aww, beautiful," he said dryly un-overwhelmed by the whole situation. Montague knew that he was off topic but it was fun...and games.

Angelina's eyes shifted slightly hoping he didn't see her kissing Oliver. She was surprised at Montague's choice of topic and began to wonder.

"So, tell me," asked Angelina walking to her locker, "why would a stinking-Slytherin care about two worthless-Gryffindors? Unless-"

"Unless…" Montague said mockingly.

"Unless, one is jealous," she finished.

Montague paused. Angelina smirked.

_Stuck?_

"Why would I be jealous-Johnson? Why would I care about what you and Fred do? And why-," he stopped short watching her look at a piece of parchment. He saw her sigh and shove the letter back into the locker.

"Hmm…exactly," she whispered mockingly under her breath as she walked away from him. "I think…I know you have nothing with a girl that Fred and I ever had."

"What? Hell," he mumbledfollowing her.

"No… love. Of course you don't know a thing about love. I've _heard_ about you and Giselle."

Montague tensed up. The visions of Lavender and Pavarti made his skin boil.

"What about?"

"Oh, I think you know," Angelina snapped brushing past him.

"I think you need to tell me what you have heard," Montague barked grabbing hold of her shoulder.

Angelina was making her way to the door but stopped short. She looked at his hand on her shoulder and shoved it off in anger. For a split second he thought he caught fear in her eyes.

"Change your clothes your wet…" she spoke as if he didn't know himself and she headed out the door. She mumbled some words as he left. Montague sat down on a bench and clutched his face in his hands.

Deep down he knew he didn't need to ask Angelina what she meant about Giselle. He heard the numerous rumors. He wasn't anything like that he'd never do that to anyone not even to the one loved.

He felt awful because even though he didn't mean it he did it. Montague was afraid that Giselle wouldn't be the last. Maybe there were certain characteristics that you couldn't change. Maybe the days of him getting closer to Angelina were growing longer than he planned.

Montague was about to storm after her but he froze. A fluttering piece of parchment was caught in a near locker-Angelina's locker. He snatched the floating paper and scanned it over quickly.

_Angelina,_

_North Tower tomorrow after dinner_

_O. W._

The handwriting was messy and rushed. Montague peered down at the signature.

"O.W.?" he asked himself. He clutched the letter in his hands and made his way to his dorm.


	5. Montague See's

A/N: I had to think of this one for a while. The next one will be coming soon. Remember **bold** is flashback.

"I don't think I can keep your promise…our promise."

"What? Oliver!"

"You don't feel anything…" he moves closer to her, "When I hold you…touch you," he kisses her lips passionately," when I kiss you? Angel?"

"No," she pushes away," I came to discuss about us." Angelina pulls away.

"You already know how I feel…"Oliver stepped closer, his brown eyes longed to kiss her.

"We can't do this to him-" she lowered her voice,"-you can't do this to me!"

"But it's okay that you do it to me?"

"Oliver, no, I-"

Oliver holds his hands up in protest. " –You already said it don't try and apologize."

……

**Flashback**

"**Why the hell would you say that?" she slams the door behind her. Her clothes are drenched her face is livid holding a small cut above her right brow from the Qidditch game. **

"**Angelina!" Oliver covers his handsome features on frustration. **

"**Give me a break, he was on me the whole game…I couldn't concentrate…screaming-for god sakes he was screaming in my ear! Do you have any idea what it feels like to go through that? You think I like being called a bitch –humiliated in front of my house at the only place I can feel free on by a low life Slytherin. It's already my third year, Oliver-" she gives a short laugh "-already my third year and I have to deal with bullshit people like Montague and you tell me to get a grip?"**

"**Angelina clam down-"**

"**No." She throws down her gloves. "Why do you treat me like this?"**

"**Clam down, you're over reacting!" Oliver seats himself on a seat and begins to take off his equipment. **

**Angelina's expression grows cold. "Don't give me that! It's not just about me –it's everyone!"**

"**The hell it is about everyone!" He slams open his locker in frustration. **

"**Your out of order!"**

"**I'm out of order?"**

"**Yes- you yelled at Fred for missing his shot-"**

"**Why are you always on his side-why couldn't he have just told me instead? What he did … he could of-"**

"**It was an honest mistake, Oliver…" she sighs, "…Oliver, lately… lately we haven't been spending enough time with each other. Like we're not as close as friends as we were… I know its not your fault that you're always with her… you know, Katie. She can be really-"**

"**Leave her out" Oliver said defensively.**

"**Then leave Fred out!"**

"**Anyway," he said annoyed "what does this have to do with the game- they killed us…"**

**Angelina stared Oliver in pure disgust. "You really do care more about the game than us."**

**Oliver turned around from his locker to Angelina's hurt and angry face. He had a way with saying words before he thought them over.**

……

"Why are you doing this?"

"Can't you see…" he holds her hands in his," it's because I love you."

She snatches her hand free out of his grip. "I love Fred…"

"If you do love him…like you say-then Why'd you kiss me?"

"**That's not true, Angelina- I"**

"**It is…" her face looked hurt with pain.**

"**Believe me I still care." Oliver holds Angelina's face up with his.**

"**I'd like to see you prove it."**

**He cups Angelina's soft face in his hand and kisses her.**

……

"Oliver, you're going into the past… I was foolish then."

'…Foolish now."

"Oliver…"

"You kissed me back."

"Give it a rest."

"No, I won't lie. I love you, don't you understand?" he placed his hand in her shoulders, " I…love…you."

"I don't even know why I came here."

"You came here to discuss about us…do you love me?"

"I...I can't," she put her coat back on. "I have to go." A small tear leaked from the corner of her eye. As she stood to walk away, he softly grasped her wrist, pulled her close and kissed her. Angelina wrapped her arms around his and kissed him passionately. Through all of this she knew she was wrong.

"Oliver," she breathed, " your getting me in trouble."

Crash!

…….

He had spent the last hour trying to find Angelina. Had she forgot they planned to meet up and have some tome to themselves?

She couldn't have forgot could she?

"Hey, Dean!" Fred called to him, "have you seen Angelina?"

"I can't say that I have. I'll let you know when I do though."

"Okay."

Fred kept on thinking maybe she's with Katie and Alicia. He felt a hard shove on his right shoulder.

"Hey watch it, Montague!" Fred yelled after his running form in the opposite direction. He met Katie and Alicia in the Gryffindor common room to ask them.

"Sorry, Fred, we haven't seen her since dinner."

………

Montague dashed down the hall with his handsome face in a confused expression he didn't see them arrive yet. Carefully re-reading the message he knew he was on the other side of the grounds. He made a quick dash back.

North tower

Montague hid behind a knight in amour. He saw a familiar tall boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes enter.

'Oliver Wood' he thought.

He saw Angelina later than enter. His heart skipped a beat. Her long raven hair lay in curls down on her caramel shoulders. The dress she wore-black, fitted perfectly on her curves. Montage's eyes wondered to her legs where the dress stopped midway. Long, smooth, caramel legs he wanted to touch.

She never showed her legs.

He took a breath. Montague saw Angelina push Oliver away. He kissed her. Montague's hands began to ball into a rough fist. He listened.

"No, I came to discuss about us."

"You already know how I feel."

"You can't do this to him-you can't do this to me!"

Montague gave a soft gasp. Angelina was with Fred, what's this with her and Oliver? He just saw her with Fred on the Quidditch pitch. He listened closer.

"If you do love him…like you say-then why'd you kiss me?"

Montague couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She kissed him? He touched his lips.

"Do you love me?"

Montague saw a tear fall from Angelina's eye.

They're hurting her.

Rage was boiling above his skin. His grip on the suit of amour was death defying.

"I have to go." He saw her mouth. The only thing he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. Suddenly, Oliver grasped Angelina's smooth brown wrist in his hand, pulled her close and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed desperately back. Hurt was scribbled on her pretty face.

"Oliver," he heard her breath, " your getting me trouble."

Crash!

I let go of the knight making it shatter onto the marvel floor. I ran away scared of being caught. Past everything I wanted to rid. She was killing me softly with her jagged dagger…. slowly and soft.

"Watch where you're going, Montague!"

I hear a boy with red hair yell. I couldn't tell if he was Fred-George the tears are too thick see through.

'Guess what your Angel is doing' I wanted to whisper into his ear.

I swear she looked over at me through her beautiful pits of hell. She watched me fall in dying like the lips of hell meeting his match.

"I Love her!"

I trip. Malfoy's long sick white face looks down upon mine satisfied. I wanted to kill him. Wanted to smash his face in but all I could was cry at his feet in defeat. I was too weak to do anything, too weak to even notice that Angelina was scowling at Malfoy for tripping me.

She lowers down to me. I wanted to kiss her smeared red lips.

"I'm sorry," she breathed holding her hands out to help me up. Scowling I notice that I'm crying in front of her. I ignore her hand and stand towering over her. She looks up to me observing my features. She reaches up touching my face.

Blood.

A scratch.

She looks into my eyes in sorrow.

"Angelina!" She turns to the call. I retreat to a corner...watching. Angelina looks back but I'm gone. She looks at her hands of doves.

Blood.

The only evidence I left of my existence.

A/N: How was that? Now the next chapter I do have but I'm going over it. R&R. Btw I just turned 15 like three months ago and lovin' it!…lol.


	6. Katie see's

A/N: **Bold** is flashback and_ Italic_ is POV and thats thats...Happy New year!

Really though I sorry for the hold up. I had this chapter but I lost then found it. Tahnk god it didn't end up lost somewhere unnamed. Please read and review..thanks.

(MPOV)

_I washed my the cut that made me grimace everytime I caught myself looking at it. The pure reflection it self looked mangled and rusted. Googling the water in my mouth I spat._

" **Im sorry," she held her hand out. **

"I need to do something about my hair."

_Fustrated with myself, I slam the mirror door close. I should of took her hand. She offered it. Too weak at the moment I suppose...to proud maybe even. Then like a hit of cold air I remember her touch. Like a kiss almost gentle and ...no but yes. Should of kissed her-and then what? Confuse the girl? _

_Maybe "Im sorry" meant she was excusing Malfoy's actions-maybe "I'm sorry" meant it'll never happen-with me and her..at least not now. _

(APOV)

_He surprised me today. Fred kissed me softly like he used to-you know before. I was and still am surprised he didn't ask me about last night. _

_How could I have forgotten? Too many things on my mind. I should of...Oliver-damn. I was messing up. Was he my subsitute? My dirty rag I'll disperse later rise...use again maybe later on?_

"Hey."

_His voice is like an angel._

"Hello."

_I kiss his lips. I pull back I sense a feeling I can't explain. Somethings not right. He takes my hand and squeezes it again. I'm imagining this. He kisses my hand smiling. _

_I sigh. _

_Oliver meets my eyes. His chocolate eyes are filled with malice. I look back his expression has changed to a very detemined scowl. _

(OPOV)

_I lower my eyes on their hands. Fred is griping her hand for his life. Then I almost gag. His lips -her lips are both red. Like her's and mine were. _

"Everyone start with three laps around the field,"_ my voice is strong.They do as they are told and start. I'm buring with rage but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The way her hair moves in the jaunty wind. How she smiles without a care. _

_I tell Fred and George to practice with the quaffle along with Alicia. They're doing horrible. This is not the play I remember. _

"Fred-George-Alicia concentrate!"

_This goes on for about thirty minutes. I FIND IT! The weakest link. _

"Fred! Your slacking off! This isn't third year stop fumbbling the quaffle! Now do it again!_"_

_Everyone is quiet except for Angelinina. She's boiling under her skin. She's trying to hold it in...she can't. I can't help but laugh eternally. Her pretty face is angry..good._

"Johnson, is there a problem?" _She glares at me. _" I said.." I walk close to her my breath in on her im taking in her sweet scent..." is there a problem-"

"I heard what you said."_she bites._

"Nothing at all to say?"_ she's silent for now. _"Now then, do the drills I told you to do with Katie. Your **boyfriend** has his own problems._" _

_She looked like she wanted to kill me. _"Fred! Hold it firmer!"

_At the end of practice Fred still didn't get it down. I stormed into my office. Angelina follwed up behind me. She slammed the door._

"What the hell was that?"

"Coaching maybe."

"You humilated Fred and I"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You basically hounded Fred out there."

_I take a seat and I look up at her. _"Just because he's your boyfriend I'm supposed to treat his special? No I'm not." _I am.._

"_Special?" she leans over my desk. Her face said: 'I saw you watching us. Saw your face ink with hate for the love that was planted on his lips.' But her lips said: "_Im not asking you to treat him with "special" treatment."

"Then what are you asking?" _I said. _"_To pretend it never happened-we never happened?"_

"Yes," she says._ I touch her hand softly. I feel chills on her skin. Her words mean nothing. She pulls her hand away. She watches me stand. I touch her face but she turns away from me as if it burns. Then she walks away out the door..out my life. _

_I run after her and she turns around sadden and hurt. _

"Oliver don't..."

_I kiss her anyway. She breaks from her chains and kisses me with no bounderies._

(APOV)

_What makes him do this to me? He's hurting me..no girl should have to choose. He's like Fred. Only he's better. But I can't do this._

_(OPOV)_

_She pulls away buttons her shirt and runs away. I curse and enter my office._

_Foolish girl...pretty girl. _

"**That's not true! I do care!"**

"**I'd like to see you prove it."**

**I kissed her at the time I didn't know what I was doing until I felt her breath on mine.**

**I was jealous! I hated Fred third year, He had nothing-but everything since he had her. **

**I felt eyes on us. I hope to make them feel the same way I do when I look at Fred. Show them I love her...even more than Katie. Forgive me Katie. **

**I kiss her forehead, hugging her protectivly. **

"**We lost...they won again."**

**I sigh. "I know. We'll win the other one. I promise."**

**She pulls away and kisses my cheek. I hear her curse under her breath. **

"**I have to go.'**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Fred and I are..." She went on but I stop listening after 'Fred and I.'**

"**Bye Oliver."**

"**Bye," I leaned against the cobblestone wall. Shot down like a bird like my chances. I would eventually lose her. I could try. Like a bat outta hell I'd try. **

_(KPOV)_

_I sat there picking the grass. A little worm sprung from the gorund intertwining in the muddy pool. A chilling breeze tickled the tree I watched them sway. _

_**I watched them hug. **_

_**I watched them kiss.**_

_**I watched him long to be with her.**_

_**I saw them...again.**_

_**Mud caked the bottom of my quidditch shoes. A worm began to crawl on my boot. I let it be it wasn't bothering anyone. He looked over here thought he saw something. His face said Katie? His thoughts said stranger. **_

_She ran passed me stopping to look back at me. Maybe to tell me something. She looked like she wanted to tell me something. She's lucky. I envy her. Oliver was mine. She could tell liked him. Couldn't she tell I loved him? _

_He used to spend time with me. Mainly we'd talk about things. I told him things I'd never tell anyone. Told him the brusies I claimed over Christmas break weren't from me practicing on my plays but by someone I love. They loved me enough to hurt me. _

_He's a sick drunk. He cries sometimes-most of the time over mom. Saying why'd she leave without taking me with her. He tells me this as he beats me. He can't stand it when I cry..he has to stop poor papa._

_I'll visit him this Christmas. Im writing him, papa a letter. He never writes back. He never missed me none anyway._

_Olive'rs safe inside good he doesn't need to see me brusie myself._

"Need to be perfect... need to do well for Oliver to notice."

_Practice ... it never makes perfect. _

The large stadium roars with cheers of Slytherin and Gryffindor suppoters. The weather us cool and the skies are deep blue. Over by you can hear Oliver giving a prep talk to his teammates.

"I've seen some progress in you all. This is it the match Slytherin's team is pretty well but with our fine Beaters,Seekers's and Chaser's we'll be doing double of what Slytherin can do."

_(APOV)_

_I'm shaking. I'm not listening why should I? It's the same god damned speech anyway._

_Breathe._

_I'ts nothing . I've done worse. Looking around the group I notice Katie..she's determined..and different. Her hands are slightly shaking-she's trying to focus._

_I guess I'm not the only one._

_We're walking on the Qudditch Pitch. Madame Hootch broad shoulders levels with ours as we mountour brooms._

"On three,"_ her voice speaks._

_I'm focused._

"Three!"_ she says catching my off guard. I need to concentrate._

_(FPOV)_

_I've been slacking lately. Ny games not up. I wanted to give a swift kick in the balls for getting on me like that. Alicia was moving slower than I. Katie is shaking am I the only one that noticed?_

_On field._

_Whistle._

"Three!"

_Wack! I hit the quaffle. Silly Montague!_

_(KPOV)_

_Im shaking I can't control myself. GOD- get a fucking grip Katherin! I want to slap myself. Im foolish-Im stupid-just nervous. Chin up head up this time. Don't let Oliver see me like this..not before the game. _

_(OPOV)_

_Harry is close to the snitch with Malfoy on his tail buying time._

_Catch the damn thing._

_Wack! Stupid quaffle.thank you ..err Fred._

_(MPOV)_

_I can't believe it. She's good. Like a goddess with wings. No! no...no spinning like a schreeching banshee. It's coiming to knock the goddess down. This is no stray but trap. I look around- I see a blonde girl she's shaking. WATCH ME!!! She screams without yelling you can tell with looking. "Watch this" ...damn it's coming towards my love-Angel._

_(FPOV)_

_We're doing amazing. I laugh, never thought I could say that. _

_Duck! Close one almost knocked me over. That's when I see it I try to yell._

"_AAnge-!"...I choke on air. _

_(APOV)_

_Catch a breath in my lungs. Im hit. Loose like jelly the broom slips from my cold nimble fingers. I can barely breathe. Barely move my lips to thank him. I'm falling faster. My eyes flutter. Just in time to see him smile. _

_Passing out in his arms I thought I heard him say something. _

"_I got you" _

_ahh yes...that's what he said._

_(MPOV)_

_Her ribs are broken. We're falling five feet per second in reallity. But times stands still. _

_I hear Potter's got the snitch we lose...too bad._

"I love you"_ I whisper falling into her beautiful pitts os hell again. _

_A/N: sorry...but it's here tell me what you think._


End file.
